overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Balderich von Adler/@comment-33580108-20171106105946
I have a theory regarding Balderich's demise in Eichenwalde castle. I'm only semi-serious on this, but wanted to give this theory a chance and see what people can tell. So, here's the deal: After his epic last stand against army of Omnics, he sat down on throne and lights on his helmet turned off. Does this mean that Crusader's armor has life-monitoring capabilities and it detected that his heart stopped? Maybe. But at the same time we saw that when he took his helmet off, it powered down as well, which is rather inconvinient (since powerup time affects his visor and restricts his vision). So, my theory is that Balderich's armor was so heavily damaged, it shutted down and trapped poor old man inside. I know that this sounds like "Game Theory"-worthy stuff, but bear with me. In cinematic we saw that OR14's energy blade heats up everything it hits, it left Reinhardt wound cauterized. It shows that same sword hit Balderich, likely cauterizing his wounds. This leaves us with the fact that he probably wasn't bleeding. Next time we saw camera focus on his wound, it showed blue liquid dripping out of armor. Taking into account aforementioned fact about high degrees of weapon that penetrated armor, we can safely assume that this is not any kind of flamable gas that powers rocket boosters. So what is it? Perhaps entire armor works on hydralics and it's hydralic liquid. Maybe it's some sort of cooling for the electic systems inside, or something that otherwise powers entire armor. One thing is known for sure, this leak is bad news. Balderich knew that. So, he wasn't afraid of his wound (as we saw in cinematic, he fought robots even more recklessly than before, he didn't lose any of his strenght), he knew that it won't take much time before his armor powers down, leaving him immobile. And that he can't afford his team wasting any time repairing or getting him out. His only chance is to fight as long as he can. So he did, and with last energy that is left he rests on the throne, and helmet indicates that power ran out. Leaving Balderich trapped inside, waiting till time gets him, hoping that someone might rescue him. Why armor was so vulnerable and why there wasn't any emergency system that would allow Crusader to leave his armor? A few things i can say: Energy weapon wasn't something common that Crusaders had to fight against, cinematic actually shows first time that German army faces OR14. Their armor was simply not prepared to face such weapon. As for emergency exit, well, this might be anything, from engineering mistake, to Crusader's quirky oath to die in glory, intentionally leaving no way to escape. As i mentioned, i'm only half-serious about this, i never felt like posting theories on the internet, but i feel like with this thing i had to do it. But maybe some fridge-horror in overwatch is not such a bad thing. (and pardon any grammar mistakes, english is my second language)